La chica de la Luna Fantasma
by LeelooKou
Summary: La rebeldía de Van la atrajó. Pero si prioa rebeldía la apartó de él.


**La chica de la Luna Fantasma**

Kanzaki, ese apellido me da vueltas una y otra vez. Maldita cursilería. Ideo tu apellido después del mío en el nombre de mi hijo. ¿Te lo diré? Seguramente no, pero haré el intento.

Los últimos días ha sido tristes, planos, aburridos: Me siento como un autómata, vivo en un invierno constante y esta frialdad ha llegado ya a apoderarse del cualquier parte mía. Basta me digo. Debo continuar, pero decidir es tan difícil: lo menos que quiero es errar.

Varias veces nos hemos encontrado, someramente hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras. Sin embargo has entrado en mi mente como invasora, conquistando neurona a neurona, pensamiento tras pensamiento. Lo divertido de todo esto es lo mucho que te quiero, que aguardo por esos ojos verdes, por esa voz que solo escucho unos instantes. Es tan difícil de explicártelo.

Me repito en la soledad de mi interior que no te conozco y tú tampoco sabes quién soy. Pero tengo terribles ganas de hacerlo, de conocerte de saber de ti. En todas y cada una de las formas posibles, quiero quitarme tantas dudas, saber todo y aquello que solo tú sepas también. Cuando no pienso en ti, te extraño, así que vuelvo a pensarte: ya sé que suena obsesivo, loco. Peor solo quiero saber quién eres.

Te he llamado muchas veces, sabes bien lo que me provocas. Cuando al fin me arme de valor y me decidí a apostarlo todo por ti, tú huyes, respondes en monosílabos, como aun autómata, tal cual yo me comportaba hace unos cuantos días: dices si como una grabadora ¡solo te falta el maldito tono! Y me maldigo porque esos monosílabos solo me hacen aferrarme más a ti, quiero verte, tenerte, tocarte, besarte, todo quiero hacerte.

¿Sabes? Anoche me tire en la cama y escuche tuvoz muy cerca, casi sobre mi oído, no entendí que decías, pues la sensación de escucharte tan cerca era arrebatadora. Trate, lo juro, tratede entenderte pero no entendí. Pasaron uno minutos y me quede dormido ¡diablos! ¿Adivina quién estaba en el sueño? Si estabas tú. Increíble sueño, estuviste conmigo y solopara mí, sin hacer nada y haciendo de todo, aunque nada físico surgió si fue muy intenso tenerte.

Por la mañana, abrí los ojos y gire sobre mí, con la vana y tonta esperanza de que estuvieras a mi lado y que todo aquello no hubiese sido un sueño. Y la realidad fue mucho peor, no solo no estabas tú ami lado; estaba ella, el espantoso recordatorio de la realidad. Es hermosa, losé, pero su manía de presionar me vuelve loco está matándome lentamente y yo sé que tú, tu Kanzaki… Si solo extendieras tu mano en dirección mía, fijaras esos verdes ojos, profundos y dulces… lo dejaría todo. Todo. Por qué no hay otra cosa que quiera más que a ti. El pequeño Van jugaba ya por la casa y sé se Hitomi que lo adorarías, pero ¡maldita sea! Ella, este grillete que duerme a mi lado me lo arrebatará, dirá tantas injurias sobre mí… ¡carajo! Hitomi, Hitomi, mira lo que has hecho de mí: me has hecho vivir, dudar, ir contra el estándar y contra mis enseñanzas… pero sobre todo me has hecho vivir. Hazme vivir aún más intenso y déjame estar entre tus brazos.

Anoche, anoche, creí por un momento que los dioses existían y que podía convertirme yo en uno probando la ambrosía que brotaba de tu boca. Pero eres tú también tan egoísta que me la arrebataste, no se diga más.

Lamento el desastre sin sentido mientras te cuento esto Folken pero tratare de ponerte todo en su lugar.

Primero como nos conocimos Hitomi y yo: simple casualidad. Sabes bien como es el ajetreo en la oficina, sobre todo en temporada de chequeos y obvio siendo yo el encargado de las actividades de campo anda corriendo por todo el edificio buscando las malditas estadísticas. "Aun no llegan" dijo una de las secretarias,agradecí y dije para mis adentros"jodidosineptos, no pudieron mencionarlo antes de que corriera la maratón ¡estúpidos! "Pensé casi inmediatamente después que para evitar un nuevo recorrido por el edificio debía encargar a alguien que me las llevase. Me dirigí la recepción – como me causa curiosidad la mirad lasciva que me daba la chica e recepción todos los días y en cualquier oportunidad. Tu sabes Folken, siendo yo un tipo solitario que maneja una dukati … bueno esa clase de miradas con cotidianas- Bien, le pedí que llevara a la persona que trajera las estadísticas a mi oficina, para agilizar el trabajo. Ella asintió.


End file.
